PR: Megaforce Pirates
by WJones215
Summary: The Warstar has made a bold move to joined forces with the remain fragmets of the Alliance of Evil to take out the Power Rangers. This is just a fanfiction summary of what might happen in the 2nd half of Megaforce. Please R&R.


PR: Megaforce part 2 - Gokaiger Adaption

I don't own Super Sentai or Power Rangers

A/N: This is only a fanfiction summary of what I think the 2nd half of Megaforce should look like.

The Warstar joined forces with the remaining fragments of the Alliance of Evil in the second half of PR: Megaforce, they will be bolder and commit most horrible crimes while trying to invaded the Power Cave to destroy the Morphing Grid. Gosei scatters the Ranger Keys (including their Megaforce powers) in order to protect them as a last resort while giving 4 Pirate Ranger Keys. Jake, Noah, Gia and Emma are met by a humanoid named Zador who was revealed as the msyterious Red Pirate Rangerwho saves them from the brink of destruction. Now it's up to the Pirate Rangers to retrieve the Ranger keys to save Earth and return the morphing grid to full power.

Pirate Rangers

Zador - A humanoid teenager from KO-35. Zordon, Gosei's teacher entrusted the leading counsel of KO-35 with the red Pirate Ranger key years ago and now given to Zador as the new leader of the Earth Power Rangers.

Troy Burrows - Formerly the Red Megaforce Ranger, he gain the blue Pirate ranger key. He act as 2nd-in-command.

Noah Craver - Formerly the Blue Megaforce Ranger, he gain the green Pirate Ranger key. I made him the green because this is a perfect chance for him to understand more about ranger technology, plus he reminds me of Don Dogier from Gokaiger anyway with the curly/poofy hair.

Gia Moran - Formerly the yellow Megaforce ranger, now gain the yellow Pirate Ranger key. This time around, she starts to have a crush on Jake, but she still wants him to earn her attention.

Emma Goodall - Formerly the pink Megaforce ranger, now gain the pink Pirate Ranger key.

Jake Holling - Formerly the black Megaforce ranger, now gain the Silver Pirate Ranger key. He kinda reminds me of Gai Ikari aka GokaiSilver. He stayed behind to throw their scent off from the Warstar hive.

Basco the Bandit - He was originally a profiteer who had other uses for the Rangers keys, but when his sidekick Marvelous saved his life by giving up his own, he changed sides as payback towards the A.o.E. as the Bucaneer Pirate ranger. (A/N: I got this idea from Barbosa of Pirates of the Carribean.)

Allies

Tensou - Gosei's robotic asstant. He survived the Power Cave invasion and was repaired by Noah after he was buried in a pile of rumble.

Navi D. Bird - A robotic parrot that acts like the compass to lead the Rangers to the missing ranger keys. Mostly the Red Pirate Ranger calls him "Bird" that annoys him.

The Triassic Dino Ranger - A Red and gold dino-theemed ranger who convinced Zaador to retrieve the scattered ranger keys. Rumors amoung the Pirate rangers that it was really Gosei in a ranger form, yet that haas to be determined. (A/N: My personal choice as aniversary AkiRed's PR counterpart, he doesn't count as Dino Thunder's Ranger representative, plus his was never shown in the Gokaiger footage)

Ranger Veterans - At least one past power ranger from each team will guide the Pirate Rangers to find the keys. This has no order on their cameo.

MMPR - Billy Cranston

MMTR (Dairanger) - Rocky De Santos

Ninjetti - Adam Park (A/N: I picked him because who doesn't like the frogman?) or Dulcea of Phaedos

Alien - Delphine of Aquitar

Zeo - Kat Hillard

Turbo - Justin Stewart

Space - Zhane of KO-35

Lost Galaxy - Leo Corbett and Mike Corbett

Lightspeed Rescue - Joel Rawlings and/or Ryan Mitchell

Time Force - Eric Myers

Wild Force - Merrick Battlion

Ninja Storm - Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson

Dino Thunder - Trent Fernadez or Dr. Tommy Oliver

SPD - Commander Anubis "Doggie" Kruger, Jack Landors and Z Delgado

Mystic Force - Claire as she took over the role as White Mystic Ranger when Udonna accended (A/N: This is my response to Peta Rutter's passing in 2012, R.I.P.)

Operation Overdrive - Mack Hartford

Jungle Fury - Robert James aka RJ

RPM - Scott Truman

Samurai - Lauren Shiba

Eltarian Megaforce Rangers - The original Megaforce team from Eltar before Gosei arrived on Earth that teamed up with the Pirate Rangers to battle their predecessors.

Red - Dragon

Black - Viper

Blue - Shark

Yellow - Tiger

Pink - Phoenix

Green - Crane

Robo Knight - Lion

Bulk - Manager of the Angel Grove Community center. (A/N: In my mind, this makes more sense)

Spike - Skull's son and Bulk's asst. manager.

Base of Operations -

Ark Carrierzord (Gosei Ultimate) - A spaceship that was buried off the coast of Angel Grove. It was the same ship that brought Zordon, Alpha 5 and Gosei to Earth centuries ago. It serves as the base of operations because Gosei's Power Cave has been destroyed. it is constantly moving to avoid being detective by the Warstar.

Arsenal

Morphers - The Morphing call for initial and alternate changes: "Ranger Change!"

Pirates Cells - The Pirate Rangers' morphing device.

Ranger Keys - The Pirate Rangers' original keys that allows them to morph.

Legacy Ranger Keys - A key that represent each past power ranger. These keys allow the Pirate rangers to gain the previous ranger's power.

Pirate Blades - The core rangers' personal

Pirate Pistols - The core rangers' personal firearm

Pirate Trident - the silver pirate ranger's signature weapon. It also has a rifle mode

Galleon Cannon - A ship-themed laser cannon that is powered by the Pirate Rangers' keys

Zords

Galleon - Torso

Jet - Right arm

Racer - Left arm

Truck - Left arm

Sub - Right arm

Stane Alone zord

Trisaurus Rex

Auxillary Zords

Dragon

Patroller

Lion/Samurai

Ninja

Dragster

Notes

I hope they do these possible tribute episodes to make up the difference for the editing out the eps with Go-Ranger - Jetman Sentai heroes:

-A Tommy Oliver Tribute episode (MMPR Green & White Rangers, White Ninjetti, Zeo Ranger 5 - Red, Red Turbo Ranger 1 & Brachio Dino Ranger) which makes the total to 6 keys, one for each ranger to used. Based from LavenderRanger's artwork on Deviantart.

-Lion rangers episode: Dairanger, Lost Galaxy or Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Jungle Fury, RPM & Megaforce. Based from LavenderRanger's artwork on Deviantart.

-Tiger rangers epsiode: MMPR, Dairanger, Wild Force, Jungle Fury, RPM & Megaforce. Based from LavenderRanger's artwork on Deviantart.

-Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers episode: (Elephant (Green), Bat (Black) & Shark (Cyan) Rangers)

-Titanium Lightspeed Ranger episode: (1st Power Ranger that didn't have a Super Sentai counterpart) when they used the Lightspeed (GoGoV) Ranger keys

-Ninjetti Ranger Keys tribute episode: (MMPR: The Movie & MMPR season 3)

-Adaption episode of the Dairanger Keys as the Lost Power Ranger team to make the total to 20 Ranger teams.

Please R&R, comment if you want to see any of this for real in the show. I know that I left out some things, will be updated.


End file.
